


Diapers, Formula, Gloves, and a Blanket

by mshkfk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshkfk/pseuds/mshkfk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little snapshots into Stiles' view of Derek's pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diapers, Formula, Gloves, and a Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the swing of things with writing a little ficlet.
> 
> Merry Christmas! Here, have some Sterek mpreg!

Stiles is not a werewolf and he never wants to be one.

That being said, he’s immensely _proud_ when he sees Derek struggling to put on his jeans.

“Stiles,” Derek growls, throwing a glare over his shoulder as he hops up and down, doing his best to fit the denim over his distended belly.

“What?”

Stiles is leaning against the doorway, content to just watch the scene play out. Derek might get them up, but there’s no way those jeans are buttoning. And while Stiles mourns the loss of Derek’s skin-tight jeans, there’s a very good reason for it.

“You did this to me,” Derek grumbles. “Now none of my clothes fit.”

He looks lost, actually, looking down at himself. Then Stiles sees it—just a tremor—and he knows he can’t watch from afar anymore.

Derek’s lip stops wobbling when Stiles digs a bag out of the closet he’d been hiding and hands it to him. “I thought it might take a little longer for you to grow into these.”

“You made me fat.”

“I didn’t—”

Derek shoves his jeans down his legs and kicks them off. He makes sure he’s standing in profile and gestures to his bump, “Fat.”

Stiles grins and reaches out a hand to rest on Derek’s belly. “Baby.”

Derek rolls his eyes, but Stiles can see the fondness on his face. And he’s much less grumpy when he slips effortlessly into the maternity pants Stiles got for him. Just pants, though. Stiles quite enjoys Derek’s shirts stretching taut over the bump, and he will continue to do so for several more months.

\------

Stiles thinks Derek is nesting. Which, it doesn’t really seem like a werewolf thing, but maybe it’s just a Derek thing.

It’s probably just a Derek thing.

Derek hasn’t left their apartment for almost three weeks.

Not that it’s really a problem, except… Stiles wants to show him off. Show off his baby. Their baby. Their baby that they created together, that Stiles totally put in there.

Except it’s hard when the only people Stiles can tell are his friends and his dad.

Male pregnancy still isn’t a thing outside the supernatural. Which, all right. Sure. But still. Stiles did that.

So did Derek, but Stiles helped.

“Can’t we at least go for a walk?” Stiles is all but ready to beg. Derek’s rejected dinner out, dinner to go, a trip to the grocery store, and even a drive around town.

Derek shoots him a look that says _I’d rather eat razor blades_.

Well. Fine then.

“When’s the last time you even left the apartment?”

Derek sighs and sets his book down. “Tuesday. I went to get the mail.”

“Do you—” Stiles swallows and his eyes land on Derek’s protruding belly. He’s six months and the bump is pretty noticeable now. Really noticeable. Definitely a baby, if anyone even so much as glanced at him. “The baby. You… I mean, we talked, a little. But it wasn’t—it wasn’t like we planned this.”

Derek’s face softens and he pushes himself up so he can walk over to where Stiles is standing in the middle of the room.

“Stiles, how old are you?” he asks, taking both of Stiles’ hands in his and placing them on the front of his belly, just a little to the left.

“Nineteen.”

“And you want this?”

Stiles blinks. “Of course I do. I keep telling you—”

“And I’m telling you, I want this. With you.” Derek’s green eyes are wide and sure. “It was an accident, but we’ll make it work, because it’s what we do.”

Stiles can’t disagree with that. “I love you.”

Derek smiles at him, big and genuine. Then he groans and shifts, and slides Stiles’ hands to the right side of his belly. “Sorry, he moved.”

Stiles has no idea what he’s talking about until he feels it. A distinct thump against the palm of his hand. “Is that—?”

“Stiles, he’s been failing around in there since you knocked me up. I think he wants us to know he’s taking after you.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” he coos at Derek’s belly. Crouching down, Stiles lifts Derek’s green shirt and presses his lips against where he felt the kick. “Hi, baby. It’s your daddy. I’m waiting for you. Take all the time you need. Don’t come out too soon. Your mommy and I aren’t quite ready yet. I just started painting the nursery and it’s a very nice green. Since your mommy thinks you’re going to be a boy and I think you’re going to be a girl. We won’t tell you this until you’re, like, thirty, but we have a bet. Uncle Scott has the money. I think Allison and Isaac are in on it, too. Allison sided with Derek because she’s a suck-up, but Isaac’s smart and intuitive like your daddy. We know you’re a girl.”

Stiles glances up and Derek’s smile has switched to a fond smirk. And he’s rolling his eyes. Which is totally fine, because Stiles is always right about these things, Derek’s motherly intuition be damned.

“Also,” Stiles adds softly, “we’ll love you no matter what.”

Derek’s biting his lip and Stiles is pretty sure his eyes are a little watery when he stands up and pecks his lips. He’ll never say anything, though. 

 

\-------

“Look!” Stiles holds up a yellow pair of tiny, tiny gloves.

Derek rolls his eyes. “Seriously, Stiles. All newborn baby clothes are little. Babies are tiny.”

“I know that. But aren’t they _adorable_?”

Stiles sets the gloves on Derek’s belly. It’s humongous now, but probably about as big as he’s going to get. He’s nine months and change, and Stiles is pretty sure Derek’s about ready to use his claws to get her out.

Derek removes the gloves and sets them in a pile next to the couch, with all the rest of the baby gifts they’ve been opening. Stiles uses the royal “they” because it’s totally him opening up the gifts. Derek just shrugged when he offered and let Stiles have at it.

Which is great, because there are _so many presents_. His dad brought an entire trunk-full over, ranging from diapers to formula to these totally adorable gloves and—

Stiles tears the wrapping paper off the box and opens it and stops.

“Dad,” he whispers.

What Stiles pulls out is a blanket that’s pure white and looks to be about as soft as clouds. In fact, he had one just like it when he was a baby. His mom made it when she was pregnant with him, and he took that thing everywhere.

“Your, um, your mom made it when she made yours. Figured if we ever had another… but we didn’t, so she had it put away so she could give it to you when you had your first.”

His dad looks as emotional as Stiles feels.

“I just thought…”

Stiles nods. “Yeah. I love it. Thank you.”

Derek takes it and sets it with the rest of the gifts, making sure to keep the blanket nicely folded.

When they’re done and the party is over, Derek’s curled up on the couch with Stiles lying on his side, facing him. He’s hiked Derek’s shirt up over his belly and is tracing his fingers lightly over the massive bump.

“Are you ready?” Derek asks, reaching to take one of Stiles’ hands in his so he can twine their fingers together. Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand.

“Yeah. I think so. I mean, no, but who’s ready?”

Derek looks placated at that. Stiles knows Derek’s scared, that he’s absolutely sure he’s going to mess their baby up. But Stiles is here to help him, and even if they do mess up a little, it’s okay. Just as long as they don’t mess up a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback/constructive criticism always welcome. Also, it's the holiday season, so give the gift of feedback!
> 
> Also, many lovely thanks to Apocryphal for her lovely quick-beta and catching my mistakes.
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr at j1lilguy. Come find me if you so desire.


End file.
